Digimon: Ruler of Metal City
by Grass King
Summary: Evil machine Digimon are taking over the Digital World. Some of the Digidestined are captured. Can the others save both them and the Digital World?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

* * *

As the masses of Tankmon advanced, a Chirinmon landed by the side of a creature that resembled a human.

"Gennai, we have no choice. We must retreat. Their armies are too strong, we need reinforcements. I hate to say it, but, this city has fallen, we have no chance of saving it yet." The Chirinmon said to Gennai.

Gennai sighed, before nodding. "You are right. Sound the retreat." Chirinmon nodded, before taking flight again, while Gennai spread the order around the troops on the ground.

* * *

It was lunchtime for the Digidestined. They were in the classroom that the school kindly allowed the Digimon to stay in, while the kids were in class, and when there wasn't a lesson in the room. After the final battle with MaloMyotismon, Ken's parents had moved, so that he could be closer to his friends, and in case there was an emergency in the Digital World.

"So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Ken asked, as he watched Wormmon and Hawkmon have a staring contest.

"Kari and I are taking Patamon and Gatomon for a picnic in the Digital World." TK replied.

"I'm going shopping with Sora," Yolei said, also watching the staring contest.

"We're going to the Digital World, to see the Australian Digidestined we met up with," Cody added.

"Me and Veemon are playing soccer with Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon." Davis finished. "Why don't you play?" Davis asked Ken.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Yes! I won! I won!" Wormmon cheered.

"I demand a rematch!" Hawkmon shouted.

* * *

"We must contact the Digidestined," Chirinmon said.

"We can't. They managed to finish and activate the signal disruptor. That makes it impossible for us to contact the Real World at all." Gennai replied.

"Then we must wait for the Digidestined to come," Piximon said.

"But do we have the time to wait for them?" Chirinmon asked.

"We must hope so," Gennai finished.

* * *

(That Saturday)

"So, what are the teams? Originals versus Newbie's, Humans versus Digimon?" Agumon asked.

"Why not have Veemon, Ken, Agumon and me, versus the rest of you?" Matt suggested.

"Hm, mixing everything up. I like it!" Tai declared.

* * *

A shadowy figure watched the eight of them, on a computer screen.

"I agree, that is an excellent idea." He said in a quiet voice. "You know what to do, as soon as the Digidestined enter the Digital World, alert me at once." He said as he turned to his minions.

"Yes master," they replied in unison.

* * *

"Ready to go guys?" TK asked as Mrs. Kamiya let him in.

"Almost," Kari called form her room. TK and Patamon found Gatomon sitting on the couch watching the news. Patamon flew down from his place on TK's head to sit next to her.

"What's taking her so long? I mean even we were running late." Patamon asked.

"You don't want to know," Gatomon's mumbled, before Kari stepped out of her room. "Hey, look what I dragged in." Gatomon joked. Kari was dressed in a light pink top, a light pink skirt that reached her knees, white sneakers, with her camera around her neck, along with the necklace that the rest of the Digidestined had bought her for her birthday, which had a pendent in the shape of the symbol that had been on her crest.

"You look great Kari," TK said as he stepped towards her.

"Thanks. Come on we better get going."

As they set up a DigiPort, the TV blurred on in the background. "... another refinery was robbed last night. The site had increased security, including double the number of guards. Police currently have no clues. It is still unknown how large amounts of machinery could disappear into thin air..."

"DigiPort open!" Kari called, before the four were transported to the Digital World.

* * *

The group was surprised. They were expecting to arrive on the edge of a tranquil forest. However, they arrived in the middle of a battlefield. The trees were scattered around, burning and crushed.

Forest-dwelling Digimon were charging at the opposition, an army of machine Digimon.

* * *

"Master, two of the Digidestined have arrived. They are on the battlefield near the forest."

"Excellent, deploy Tankdramon."

* * *

TK and Kari just watched in amazement, as a Cherrymon commanded an army of plant Digimon, including Woodmon, Floramon, Mushroomon, and Togemon. Assisting them were Insect-like Digimon, including, Fanbeemon, Wormmon, Cannonbeemon, Kunemon, Kuwagamon. They were being commanded by a TigerVespamon.

They were fighting battalions of Tankmon. Further back, there were units of small, blue, dinosaur-like Digimon with guns in there hands. Patamon said that these were Commandramon.

TK, and Kari looked at each other, before nodding, and looking at their Digimon.

"Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon."

"Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon"

The two angel Digimon took flight as TK and Kari ran to hide in the edge of the forest, which had moved due to the fighting. Angemon flew over to the Cherrymon, to ask him what was happening, while Angewomon did the same with TigerVespamon.

"We were just enjoying a nice peaceful day, when we heard them approaching. They began to destroy the trees that line the edge of the forest. When we sent a scout to find out what the problem was, they attacked, and destroyed him instantly." Cherrymon said.

As the two angels flew back together, Angemon relayed this information.

"TigerVespamon collaborated with his story. So, you help Cherrymon's troops, while I stick with the insects." Angewomon said, before the two once again parted ways.

* * *

"The message won't send!" TK said, the annoyance clear in his voice. "Kari, any luck?" Kari simply shook her head, as she continued to mess with her D-Terminal.

* * *

As Angemon destroyed another Tankmon, he saw something large approaching. Before he could see what it was, he heard a call of, "Gatling Blast!", before hundreds of bullets were fired in his general direction.

The bullets destroyed both Machine and Vegetation Digimon, however Angemon managed to dodge them. He turned around to check that Kari and TK were okay. When he looked back towards the battlefield, the creature that had fired the bullets was much closer to him, and he could make out the dragon-like body, the treads and the weapons integrated into his body, before the creature lifted an arm and struck him, causing him to de-digivolve.

He felt his small body being lifted up, and saw that it was one of the Commandramon. Tankdramon had struck Angewomon and caused her to de-digivolve as well. Another Commandramon picked her small body up as well.

* * *

TK looked up, and was unable to see their Digimon partners. Then he saw a large Digimon moving towards them, a Commandramon on either side of him. In their arms were their Digimon.

The larger Digimon stopped, and shouted to the humans. "Surrender yourselves now, or your Digimon will suffer the consequences!"

TK looked at Kari. Kari looked at TK. They knew they had no choice, and walked out of the forest, as a Commandramon grabbed each of them, and a Tankmon appeared behind them, an arm at each of their backs.

The group marched back, leaving the other machine Digimon to decimate the forest Digimon.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached their destination, a large metal fortress, they were taken to the dungeons. Kari and Patamon were thrown in one cell, TK in another, while Gatomon was thrown in a third.

TK looked up as he heard something move in the shadows of the cell. He backed up against the large, cold metal door, before a yellow creature poked his head into the little light in the room.

"TK!" the creature called.

"Armadillomon! They got you and Cody as well?" TK replied, with all fear instantly disappearing momentarily.

Armadillomon nodded grimly. "Cody tried to send a message to the others, but it wouldn't send."

"The same thing happened to Kari and me. Wait, did they take Cody's D-Terminal off him when they threw you in here?" TK asked.

"No. They didn't take his Digivice either."

"Good, Then we can contact each other." TK said, as he pulled his D-Terminal.

* * *

"Don't worry Kari. TK will find a way to get us out of here." Patamon soothed, as Kari cried.

"This whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't come up with the stupid idea for that picnic in the first place, we wouldn't have been captured."

"No. It isn't your fault. We would have come here sooner or later. At least this way, they don't have as much power as they would have any other time, and the others have us on the inside."

Suddenly there was a beeping. Kari pulled out her D-Terminal and read the message out loud. "_Kari, Cody was captured as well. Armadillomon says that it was the same creatures that attacked us. Don't worry, everything will be fine, and I'll get you out soon. I promise. TK._"

* * *

"Gatomon, stop walking about, it's distracting." Cody said.

"How can you be so calm? In case you haven't noticed, we're stuck here, in a fortress, none of us can digivolve, and with things strong enough to make us de-digivolve with one hit, and we can't even contact the others!" Gatomon ranted.

"He caught you off guard. If you were ready for him, you would have beaten him easily." Cody replied.

"I'm not like Veemon, with an ego as big as Tai's hair; those tricks won't work on me."

* * *

Kari looked at the newest message she had received. "_How do you live with Gatomon? She's really starting to scare me. How can I make her stop worrying and start working on a plan? Cody._" Kari let out a small laugh at this.

* * *

"_If we can get the guards to open two of the doors at once, we can rush out and get someone to digivolve._ Hmm, that could work, but we need someone who can break down these doors. I think we better go with Ankylomon." Cody said.

"What, so you don't think I'm strong enough to break down a few cell doors? Just watch and learn." Gatomon said, glaring at him, before the leaped at the door, and began to scratch like she never had done before.

* * *

A pair of Commandramon marched up and down the corridor, continuously.

"I'm really getting sick of this. How come we have to do this again?" One of them asked.

"Because the boss said so. You don't want to disobey him do you?" The second one replied.

"Not really. Why do we get stuck with the boring jobs?"

"The boss said that it was really important that they don't get out. Maybe he thinks we're his best soldiers."

"Yeah. He did always seem to give us important jobs. Like remember that time he told us to -" The duo were interrupted by a banging on one of the doors.

"Please, can you just let me share a cell with a different Digimon? Please?" The voice shouted from the other side.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" The other voice shouted.

"Nothing Gatomon. Really, I mean it," the other voice replied before going deathly silent.

The two Commandramon approached the door, put their ears to it, before a loud scream came from within, and the two screamed in surprise, running away from the door. They were about to go back, when someone began to bang on one of the other doors.

"What do you want?" The first Commandramon called.

"I need to use the little Digi's room."

"You take care of him, while I check on the other cell." The second Commandramon ordered.

As the first Commandramon opened the cell door, TK pounced on him, while Gatomon began to scratch the second when her cell was open. Cody and Armadillomon ran to each other, before Cody lifted his Digivice.

"Armadillomon digivolve to ... Ankylomon!"

As large as Ankylomon was, he still had room to move in the large corridor. He turned to face TK and the first Commandramon, before TK leaped out of the way. "Armored Stampede" he called before charging at the Commandramon, head butting him, and causing him to disintegrate into data. The then swung his tail, and caused the second to turn into data as well.

The group moved down the corridor to another cell, before Ankylomon swung his tail, and knocked the door down.

"Are you alright?" TK called once the door was down.

"Yeah. Come on before they find us. Come on Gatomon, we should digivolve." Patamon said as he flew out.

"Should we digivolve to Shakkoumon?" Ankylomon asked.

"No, two Ultimates and a Champion is better than an Ultimate and a DNA Ultimate." Kari said.

"Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon! Angemon digivolve to ... MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon!"

* * *

After following the maze of the corridor, the group came upon a dead end.

"Now what?" Cody asked.

"Hmm, I sense a strong presence from nearby," MagnaAngemon said.

"As do I," Angewomon agreed. "Hey look, a button." Angewomon reached for the small red button on one of the other walls.

"NO!" The boys called, but it was too late. She pressed it, and for a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly, the wall that was blocking their path split apart, revealing Tankdramon, and battalions of Commandramon.

"How did you get out? Attack!" Tankdramon called.

TK could have sworn he saw a flash of red move out of the shadows, but he was already being carried by MagnaAngemon, as the Commandramon chased them. He could also hear Tankdramon further behind.

"Don't you women know not to press a red button in a bad guy's lair?" Ankylomon asked as he ran swinging his tail to get rid of any Commandramon that got too close.


	3. Chapter 3

"... and don't try anything like that again!" Tankdramon roared as he threw TK back into his cell with Armadillomon.

"Well, that was a bust."

"At least we got an outlook of this place. That could be useful in the future."

* * *

"Oh, I just got another message. _'Kari, did they hurt you? Don't try and do anything stupid like try to escape by yourself (You are related to Tai). Tell Patamon I said 'hi'.'_" Kari smiled at how much he cared for her.

* * *

(The next day)

"Matt, I'm worried. Kari didn't come home last night. Have you heard from TK?"

"No. I thought he was staying over at your place. Oh my god, we need to find them!"

"Well done Einstein! We need to call the others. You take the originals, I'll take the newbies."

"Oh, hey Tai. Who was Einstein?"

"Err..."

Even in his moment of peril, Matt couldn't help but throw back his head and laugh, laugh, and then laugh some more.

* * *

The remaining Digidestined met up at Izzy's, which had become the main meeting place for anything that involved the Digital World.

"So we have concluded, that TK, Kari and Cody, along with their Digimon partners, have been captured. They were the only three of us who entered the Digital World. That means that the threat cannot enter our world. Yet." Izzy said.

"So what are we gonna do about it?" Tai asked.

"I have sent a message to Gennai, but so far, I've had no reply. Also, if TK and the others were under attack, the first thing they would do, would to be try and contact the rest of us. This leads me to believe, that there is something blocking any form of contact from the Digital World to our world." Izzy replied.

"You didn't tell us what we are going to do though," Tai added.

"As you know, there are two serious flaws with digivolution for our Digimon. It can only occur when we are near each other, and we must have the digivice present. Therefore, it can be assumed that TK, Kari and Cody have been separated from their Digimon, or their digivices have been taken."

"Izzy, just tell us what we are going to do about it!" Tai shouted.

"I was getting to that. I propose we send in a scout to see if they can contact the others. That way we can determine an ideal method to rescue them." Izzy concluded.

"I'll go." Ken said.

"Are you sure Ken?" Matt asked.

"Wait. I'll go instead." Yolei said. As Ken opened his mouth to argue, she cut him off. "Ken, if you go, and you end up captured, then we can't use Imperialdramon. Hawkmon can't get past Champion form. Besides, we may need your brains back here."

"Fine, but be careful. Type your message now, so you can send it as soon as you're in the Digital World."

* * *

"TK, wake up! You have a message!" TK jumped up with the gracefulness of an overweight, three legged Monochromon. He stumbled over to his D-Terminal, and pressed one of the buttons.

He tried to read the message, but his eyes wouldn't focus. Armadillomon managed to get at an angle were he could see the screen and began to read it aloud. "_Guys, I'm in the Digital World. What happened? Please reply quickly. Yolei._"

* * *

"_Captured by Machine Digimon. Still have digivices. With each others Digimon. Get back to Real World. Hurry! TK._ Hawkmon, come one we have to go back."

* * *

"I'm going to get those Machine Digimon so much that they'll never get all the dents out!" Tai growled.

"And damage their circuits so that even Izzy and Ken can't get them to work!" Matt added.

"At least now we can devise a plan of action." Izzy replied.

* * *

"The device is almost complete."

"Excellent. When it is finished, nothing the Digidestined can do will stop me. I will rule the Digital World, and you will help me, my friend. Now get back to work, I calculate that the Digidestined will arrive here soon enough."

* * *

"So, are we sure that we can do this?" Ken asked.

"Theoretically."

"Can't we test it here?"

"Unfortunately not. Due to the Digital World being composed of data, it may interfere with the transfer. It may work here, but then it might not work in the Digital World."

"Okay, Team 1, ready to go?" Tai asked. Half of the others nodded their heads. "Remember. You have two hours, before we start phase two. Davis, would you please do the honors?"

Davis stepped toward the computer, holding up his digivice. "DigiPort open!"

* * *

A Haguramon turned around to face his master. "Master, four more Digidestined have arrived. What should I do?"

"Hmm, four? Send Tankdramon and BlackWarGrowlmon. Between the two of them the Digidestined will stand no chance. Tell then to put them in with some of the others."

* * *

"Okay guys, get ready to kick some Machine Digimon butt."

"Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to ... Zudomon!"

"Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon! Togemon digivolve to ... Lillymon!"

"Hawmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to ... MegaKabuterimon!"

"Remember, put up a fight, but we need to be captured."

* * *

Who is the master of the machine Digimon? What is the device that will ensure his rule? Will the Digidestined be able to stop him? Find out next time on Digimon: Ruler Of Metal City!

* * *

AN: I would like to thank Hedgi, the first reviewer to this story. I hope that everyone who read this enjoyed it, and I hope that you will take you're time to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is the ETA for Tankdramon and BlackWarGrowlmon?"

"30 seconds."

* * *

"Erm, guys, I think we found them." Joe said, pointing at the two rapidly growing silhouettes in the distance.

"Be careful!" Mimi called to the Digimon.

"Flower Cannon!"

"Horn Buster!"

The two attacks flew towards the tow Machine Digimon, but they moved aside so the attacks flew past them harmlessly.

Within seconds the Digimon had reached them. Tankdramon locked his targeting sensors onto Zudomon and Lillymon, while BlackWarGrowlmon used his thrusters to take to the air.

"Blast Rings!"

"Horn Buster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Thor's Hammer!"

Tankdramon was unaffected by both Aquilamon and Zudomon's attacks, while BlackWarGrowlmon used his armor to deflect the attacks aimed at him.

"Our turn. Atomic Blaster!" BlackWarGrowlmon called, before firing the twin beams from his chest. Both MegaKabuterimon and Aquilamon fell from the sky. When the dust settled, they had reverted back to their Rookie forms.

"Well done my friend. Gatling Blast!" Tankdramon roared, before thousands of bullets were fired from his body. Zudomon managed to protect himself with his shell, but Lillymon had no chance.

"No Lillymon!"

"Who gets to finish him?" Tankdramon asked.

"You got to defeat the ones that came yesterday, so allow me. Atomic Blaster!"

Zudomon once again tried to protect himself, but he was moving a little too slowly. He collapsed and shrank back to Gomamon.

"Come with us, or we will destroy your little Digimon."

* * *

TK and Armadillomon looked up as the door to their cell was opened.

"I hope you don't mind sharing your cell," Tankdramon said, before throwing Gomamon, Hawkmon and Izzy inside, before slamming the door shut.

"Guys, are you alright?" TK asked, rushing over to Izzy to help him up.

"Yep, and everything is going according to plan."

* * *

"Plan? What Plan?" asked Gatomon.

"The plan that is going to get us out of here." Joe replied.

* * *

"Mimi, Tentomon, they captured you as well?"

"Yes but not to worry Kari, as we will be free soon enough."

* * *

"So you mean that Gomamon can digivolve if Joe attaches his digivice to a slot you made on his D-Terminal, and transfers the digivolution signal to me or you?" TK asked.

"Affirmative. Unfortunately, not everyone will be able to digivolve in these cells. I think that Patamon, Gatomon and Palmon will be able to reach Ultimate. Ankylomon should be able to fit in here, but he'll need to get us out fast."

"Okay partner. Let's just get that code flowing."

"I'm contacting Cody now. He can attach his digivice to the D-Terminal of whom ever he is sharing a cell with."

"Hey, I got the transmission from Cody." TK said.

"Armadillomon digivolve to ... Ankylomon!"

* * *

"Patamon, do it now!"

"Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon! Angemon digivolve to ... MagnaAngemon!"

* * *

"Gatomon, Palmon, you can digivolve."

"It's about time. Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon."

"Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon! Togemon digivolve to ... Lillymon!"

* * *

The two new Commandramon guards were almost destroyed when Ankylomon charged out of his cell.

"Now, I'm in a good mood today. I'll give you 3 seconds to give me a reason not to destroy you." Ankylomon growled.

"We're on your side," one of them said.

"Yeah, Gennai sent us to help you."

"Prove it," Izzy said.

"The nineteenth, twelfth and one hundredth character in the base code of Gennai's house is b." The first one said.

"That's right." Izzy said, when the others looked at him for confirmation.

"Why didn't you let us out earlier?" TK asked.

"Gennai said that if we got put on guard duty, then you would have a plan to get out, and if we let you out it could interrupt the timing."

"Okay, come on, let's set the others free."

* * *

Kari sighed as the door swung open and she saw TK and Gomamon waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" Mimi asked.

TK and Gomamon simply blushed. "We would have been faster, but Gomamon wanted to find something to eat."

"Hey, you agreed!"

"Guys, since when do Machine Digimon eat?" Kari asked.

"Erm..."

* * *

"Okay guys, we have 10 minutes until phase two begins. I've just contacted Gennai. He will have forces ready to assist us when the others arrive." Izzy reported.

"The rest of you should digivolve. I'm sure they'll know we've escaped sooner or later."

"Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to ... Zudomon!"

"Hawmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to ... MegaKabuterimon!"

"And Angewomon, what have we learned?"

"Don't push any buttons." Angewomon replied.

* * *

The remaining 5 Digidestined arrived in the Digital World with their partners. In front of them was an old Friend with a large group of Digimon.

"Gennai!" Tai called as he looked at the being. "You're back to being your old self again."

"Very funny." The old man said. "I brought some help for you." He said, indicating the other Digimon.

"Guys, get ready," Matt said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to ... WarGreymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to ... MetalGarurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to ... Garudamon!"

"Veemon digivolve to ... Exveemon! Exveemon ..."

"Wormon digivolve to ... Stingmon! Stingmon ..."

"... DNA digivolve to ... Paildramon! Paildramon Mega digivolve to ... Iperialdramon!"

"All right everyone, get ready to go. Okay I've just got the co-ordinates."

* * *

What is phase 2? Will it work or will it blow up in the Digidestined's faces? Why is Gennai old again? Find out next time on Digimon: Ruler of Metal City.


	5. Chapter 5

"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon called, before firing the cannon on his back, destroying a group of Tankmon who were about to begin open fire on them. Within the force field on his back were the Digidestined, Gennai and Chirinmon.

"Centarumon has contacted me, and said that he has found more prophecies beneath the temple on File Island." Gennai informed them. "It appears that not only Agumon and Gabumon can reach the Mega level by themselves. He has finished translating the first part of the legend. '_As he who freely travels time and space retrieves what was his, those who carry the light of digivolution for both worlds will unite and they must unleash the power within them, then the partners of data will reach that beyond Ultimate._'"

"Who is he that can freely travel time and space?" Matt asked.

"Alas, we know not. However, we think that the light of digivolution it speaks of may be your digivices. Also your Digimon partners are the partners of data." Chirinmon replied.

"And that would mean that the power within is the crests. Mega was the form beyond Ultimate, so that must be that." Sora added.

"But me and Matt didn't use our crest power to get Agumon and Gabumon to mega level." Tai said.

"Hmm, yes, that is true. I am sure that it will all be explained when Centarumon finishes the translations. Now, we have discovered that the reason neither myself, nor the others could contact you is a large structure to the south of the base. It looks like a big satellite dish, so it shouldn't be too hard for you to notice." Gennai said.

* * *

"Okay guys, we need a way out."

"Zudomon, Ankylomon, if you would please."

The two Digimon both attacked the wall, making a hole big enough for them to escape. The group rushed out into the open air, and saw a magnificent city. Izzy glanced around and quickly began to pale.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Cody asked.

"TK, look where we are." TK looked around, but nothing seemed to register. "TK, the monuments..." TK gasped as he realized.

"TK, what is it? What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"Kari, remember, when you got sick, and Tai and Izzy had to go all around the city?"

"Yeah, that was ... oh no!"

"Guys, what are you talking about?" Mimi asked.

"Remember when you, Joe and Matt left the group for a while?" Izzy asked. She nodded. "Who did Tai and Agumon defeat during that time period?"

"Oh no! You mean-" Joe began.

"Yep, he's back!"

"Who's back?" Yolei asked.

"Machinedramon!" TK answered grimly.

* * *

"There it is," Davis said, as he saw their destination.

"Hey, look, it has loads of famous places from Earth," Ken added.

"Wait, Sora, Gennai, I think I know who's behind this," Tai said.

"Wait ... oh no, not him!" Sora cried.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"The one Dark Master you didn't see the defeat of," Tai replied.

* * *

"Master, the digidestined have escaped," a Tankmon reported.

"Excellent, just as I planned. Have they breached the outer wall?"

"Yes sir."

"Then they know that they won't be able to defeat me. Send in the Tankmon armies. Have the others arrived yet?"

"ETA is 1.28 minutes."

"Prepare the reverse wave, as soon as they enter the city, activate the shields and broadcast the wave."

* * *

"Guys, we need to get the other quickly!" Tai said, as Imperialdramon landed within the city walls.

Before anyone could reply, they heard a loud beeping, and looked up, to see an energy field surround the city, blocking off all of their forces. From the centre of the city, atop the largest building was the satellite dish they were meant to destroy, buy it began to glow black, before firing a series of waves outward. When the waves hit the energy field, they were reflected, and the energy field began to rapidly darken, before becoming completely black.

"Err, guys, we feel weird..." WarGreymon said, before the four partner Digimon were enveloped in the same black glow. Their shape began to rapidly alter, before fading, leaving WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon in their Rookie forms, and the others had reverted to Champion.

"What happened?" Davis asked.

"You walked right into the master's trap!" A voice said. The group turned around to see BlackWarGrowlmon approaching them.

"Run!" Tai called, as Agumon and Gabumon digivolved, and the humans jumped aboard their partners, with Gennai jumping onto Chirinmon.

* * *

The others saw the activation of the energy shield, and its subsequent dark transformation. Like the others, their Digimon were reverted to Champion. They ran around a corner, into a dead end. Hopefully that was only metaphorical. Before they could turn back, they heard a small laugh. The looked back to see Tankmon surrounding their way out.

"I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge from the digidestined. Grab them, and take them to the master."

* * *

Tai, Davis, Sora, Matt and Ken were marched into the central command centre, with their partners. They saw that the others had been forced here as well.

"Guys, are you okay?" Ken asked as the groups merged. There was a small group of murmurs confirming.

"What do we do now?" TK asked.

"I know, I know!" a new voice said. They al looked around, and saw a figure walking out of the shadows. "You surrender," he growled.

* * *

AN: I always thought Machinedramon was a little too smart to be beaten so easily. Once again thank you to Hedgi for the review.


	6. Chapter 6

The digidestined looked up at the large Digimon. His body was covered in red metal, and he was glaring down at them.

"It looks like we were wrong." TK said.

"Oh no, you were right. I was Machinedramon. But unlike my allies, I didn't face you without a backup plan. When you," he raised a claw at Agumon and Tai, "defeated me, my data was reassembled. I set it up before I came after you, so that even if I lost to you, you wouldn't have defeated me."

"But why do you look different? You said 'I was Machinedramon', so what are you now?" Izzy asked.

"It will be explained in the next part of my little story. But in response to your second question, I am now Chaosdramon! Now where was I ... oh yes, after I reassembled, I was still mortally wounded. When my systems came back online, I was near a dieing Kimeramon. We did the only thing we could to try and save ourselves. I believe you call it, 'DNA digivolving'. The product of our data combining was a Digimon named Milleniumon. You remember him, don't you Ken?"

The others turned to look at Ken, as his skin went pale.

"I'll take that as a yes. For those of you who don't know, when Ken first came to the Digital World, he worked with a human named Ryo to stop me. Somehow, they were successful. But, before my destruction, my body fired off hundreds of little spores. One of them was about to hit Ryo, but Ken got in the way and saved him. It hit him right in the back of the neck. What Ken doesn't know, is that I survived that experience, but Ryo defeated me twice more. A Digimon that had become fond of him caused our data to meld, before they were trapped in another dimension. However, some data didn't get absorbed, and remained in this dimension. Due to a few lines of code getting mixed up, my digivolution resulted in this." Chaosdramon said motioning towards his body. "Now a friend of mine, and someone I think you will remember, is just about to finish a little 'project' for me. And I want you to be there, when I use to begin the next phase, in my plan to take over the entire Digital World."

* * *

As the group entered the next chamber, several of them gasped at who was inside.

"What are you doing here?" Tai roared.

"Didn't Chaosdramon tell you? I'm building something for him. And I should be finished in 3.25 minutes." The small robot replied, before turning back to his work.

"Don't worry Sora, I won't let Datamon anywhere near you," Tai whispered to her.

"Chaosdramon, I have completed it." Datamon reported.

"Excellent. Not that I don't trust you Datamon, but I think we will try sending one of them through first." Chaosdramon replied, motioning towards the digidestined.

"Excellent idea."

"Digidestined of Light, come here." Chaosdramon ordered. Kari stepped towards the machines slowly. "I have an associate that wants to deal with you personally. However, he doesn't reside nearby, so I'll have to send you through this dimensional portal. Datamon set the co-ordinates to the Dark Ocean."

"NO!" Kari screamed, and tried to rush backward, however Chaosdramon moved one of his giant claws in the way and stopped her.

Datamon pressed some buttons on a giant keyboard, before a circle portal appeared next to him. Inside the portal, was the familiar image of the Dark Ocean.

"Off you go, enjoy yourself." Chaosdramon teased, as he pushed Kari through the portal.

"KARI!" TK, Tai and Gatomon shouted as one. All three, as well as Agumon and Patamon rushed forward. Chaosdramon managed to stop Tai and Agumon, but the other three made it through the portal, seconds before it closed.

"You're not going anywhere. I have a score to settle with the two of you."

"Amazing, how did you manage to construct a device that can break down the barriers between worlds?" Izzy asked.

"Izzy, now is not the time for you to act like a geek," Mimi whispered.

"Chaosdramon managed to record some of the data that Milleniummon uses to travel through worlds. I then applied it to this device, and freedom to travel between the worlds." Datamon replied.

"Tankdramon! BlackWarGrowlmon! Make sure they don't go anywhere until we get back." Chaosdramon ordered, as Datamon opened a different portal, to what seemed like a desert. "I'll be back." He said, before he walked through.

* * *

"Kari! Where are you?" TK shouted as he arrived on the beach of the Dark Ocean, with Patamon and Gatomon by his side. Just then, he caught sight of the necklace, with the pendant in the shape of the symbol of light. "No! Kari!" He screamed as he fell to the floor in front of the necklace.

"Patamon, do you feel that?" Gatomon asked, he body on edge.

"Yeah, and I bet it can't be good." Patamon replied. "TK, I need to digivolve. Now."

However, TK didn't hear him, and just held the necklace to his heart, tears flowing down his face. "Kari, I'm so sorry." He repeated.

"Oh great, so we have one puny Champion, a Rookie, and a human who we can't even get through to." Patamon said, before Gatomon hit him about the puny comment.

"Coral Crusher!" Was all they heard, before they were knocked unconscious.

* * *

AN: Okay, sorry if this chapter was a bit boring, but I needed to get the back story in there somewhere.


End file.
